


fireproof

by peachesnarry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hockey, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecurity, M/M, Sad, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnarry/pseuds/peachesnarry
Summary: Mitch gets injured. He then feels like he’s letting the team down, and starts hating himself. (happy ending I promise)
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Kudos: 12





	fireproof

"Freddie, have you seen Mitch anywhere?" Auston asked as he was walking around the locker room with a concerned look on his face. 

"No I haven’t. He seems off lately." Freddie replied. 

Auston continued looking for him until he heard what sounded like a sob coming from down the hall. 

"Mitchy?" Auston called as the sounds grew louder. 

He rounded the corner and saw Mitch sobbing. His concern only grew. Mitch looked so small pressed up against the wall in the small corner. 

"Hey bubs. What’s wrong?" Mitch didn’t answer. He continued to sob.

"C'mon baby. Talk to me. It’s ok. I’m right here. You’re alright." Auston said as he rubbed Mitch’s back. 

He was still concerned because Mitch hadn’t said a single word yet. Everyone in Toronto knew that Mitch was the happiest person. 

"Mitch. Please baby. Say something. I’m really worried." 

Slowly Mitch’s head started rising. 

"I’m ok. I just don’t understand why I had to get injured. I always fuck everything up." Mitch said as he continued to cry. 

"Mitch, I want you to listen closely. Do you hear me? You are not a fuck up. I don’t care what anyone says. You’re the most amazing and outgoing person I know. It wasn’t your decision go get injured. Things happen, but it will be ok. Just keep your head up Mitchy." Auston said as he ruffled Mitch’s hair. 

"How about this, you get up off the floor and I take you over to Freddie’s. We can have a cuddle session. Just the three of us." 

*time skip to Freddie’s house* 

"Hey buddie!" Freddie said as he opened the door to Mitch bundled up in Auston's too big jacket. 

They stepped inside and Freddie ushered them to the huge lounge couch he had in his living room. 

They laid down so that Auston was spooning Mitch. In less than five minutes Mitch was fast asleep. The only thing left to see was Auston slowly playing with Mitch’s long hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! <33 As always comments and kudos are lovely. (:


End file.
